


The Intruder

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: She wasn’t alone in bed despite that having been the case when she had collapsed into bed at night, despite living alone.





	The Intruder

As the morning light filtered through the curtains, Sharon slowly woke up, happy not to be torn from her sleep by her alert or the ringing of her phone for the first time in over a week.

However as her senses started to work, she instantly tensed up. She wasn’t alone in bed despite that having been the case when she had collapsed into bed at night, despite living alone.

She wasn’t the kind of cop who slept with their service weapon under the pillow, and right now, she regretted that.

Concentrating on breathing evenly, she began to assess the situation. So far, the intruder hadn’t given any indication that they knew she was awake. Judging by the dip of the mattress, they weren’t big or heavy. So the odds weren’t bad for her in a hand-to-hand combat situation if they didn’t have a weapon pointed at her. She might also have a chance of getting her gun out of the nightstand and overpower the intruder if she acted quickly and surprised them. For either plan to be successful, she needed to risk a look first.

Carefully, she opened her eyes just enough to confirm that the intruder didn’t have a partner positioned next to the bed on her side. She didn’t spot another person, but rather a very familiar small travel bag next to her closet and an equally familiar leather jacket slung over the chair in the corner. Her breath hitched. The tension flew from her body within the blink of an eye.

After taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes completely and turned around.

On the other side of the bed, she was greeted by a strawberry blond pile of curls that unquestionably belonged to her lover. Her lover who had had a similarly gruesome week, who had sounded as exhausted on the phone as Sharon had felt, her lover whom she had told in no uncertain terms to stay home and catch up on sleep, to forget about their plans. Changes and cancellation of plans on short notice came with the job. Yes, it could be frustrating and disappointing, but with both of them working in law enforcement, it was prone to happen. They had known and accepted the risks and conditions when they had started their relationship.

So what was Cath doing here?

Not that Sharon wasn’t happy – overjoyed, actually – to see her, to have her in arm’s range, but she shouldn’t be here.

Since Cath was as dead to the world as Sharon had obviously been when Cath had arrived in the middle of the night, Sharon wouldn’t ask her, but she couldn’t resist the desire, the need to feel her lover close for even a moment longer. She had missed her this week, had missed the comfort, the balance, the laughter she provided, not to mention the carnal activities that always got her mind off work and her into a better mood.

It was par for the course of a long-distance relationship that your partner wasn’t around every day – another fact they had known before the start, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t occasionally acknowledge that it sucked.

Sharon moved closer to her lover, snuggled against her back, wrapped an arm around her middle.

Cuddling close like that, she closed her eyes again and relaxed, truly relaxed for the first time in too long.

They had promised her she wouldn’t get called in this weekend, and she hoped for all involved that they would keep that promise. She had more than earned a few days off, was looking forward to them – especially now that she apparently got to spend them with her stubborn redhead who owed her an explanation or two. In a few hours. After breakfast. After she had ravished her. After another nap. Yes, then might be a good time to argue about her (in)ability to follow orders, but before then, they would have better things to do.

= End =


End file.
